


Sucré

by QueenTzahra



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/pseuds/QueenTzahra
Summary: My gift for our 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea fandom gift exchange! Captain Nemo takes Professor Aronnax on a sea floor excursion for a particular seaweed to make something particularly special.
Relationships: Pierre Aronnax/Capitaine Nemo | Pierre Aronnax/Captain Nemo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Sucré

**Author's Note:**

> Good afternoon everyone! And of course a very Merry Christmas to you if you're celebrating!
> 
> I'm participating in the 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea fandom wide gift exchange this year, and this is my contribution. I loved all the prompts I got as options, but the "anything sweet" really struck me. You all know how much I love sugar kelp! Don't ask me about the specific seaweed species or mechanisms though, I have no idea.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Have a wonderful day!!!

At Captain Nemo's sign, Professor Aronnax stopped, looking around eagerly. However, the view was entirely unremarkable: the sea bed stretched ahead on all sides and the surrounding waters of the North Atlantic were grey green and hazy, except for the would be clouds of the breaking waves above them. If not for their diving suits, they might have been in the Great Plains of North America.

Professor Aronnax turned inquiringly to Captain Nemo, and though he couldn't see his face through his diving helmet, he could easily imagine the knowing smile he always wore when about to show him something extraordinary. Captain Nemo extended his rubber suited arm and gestured with his gloved hand a little ways ahead before continuing on. Professor Aronnax hurried to catch up, still trying to spot their goal.

After a few minutes, Captain Nemo stopped again, and though Professor Aronnax looked around, the only change in the landscape was a lone rock with a few tufts of seaweed growing out of it. Nonplussed, Professor Aronnax approached the rock and bent down on one knee, narrowing his eyes curiously at the seaweed. " _Phaeophyceae?_ " he asked, then remembered that the captain couldn't hear him. He looked up at him curiously, and he nodded and began to harvest a few of the little plants, then motioned for him to do the same. He did so, and it gave him an almost domestic feeling. It was not at all what he'd expected when the captain had invited him on a seafloor excursion that morning, but still he smiled, his heart swelling in his chest.

At the same time, both of them reached for the largest plant. Professor Aronnax was about to withdraw, but Captain Nemo placed his hand on the back of his and gave it a squeeze. Even through the India rubber, he felt the tenderness of the gesture all the way up to his already full heart. He picked the last stalk with his other hand, then the captain stood up and helped him to his feet.

They walked back to the Nautilus hand in hand with their harvest, not speaking, obviously, though that feeling of warm domesticity remained between them until they were back on board. Immediately several crew members arrived to help them out of their diving suits, and the moment both of their heads were uncovered, "what did we need these for?" asked Professor Aronnax, holding up his handful of seaweed. Captain Nemo fixed him with his most enigmatic smile, which still made him blush even after all this time.

"I'll show you in a few hours, I assure you. Here-" and he addressed one of his crew members in the language of the Nautilus, and the young man smiled and nodded, taking the plants and disappearing down the gainway.

"May I have at least a hint in the meantime?" asked Professor Aronnax, rather bravely. Captain Nemo tilted his head to the side, considering him.

"It's sweet," he said, after a moment. Professor Aronnax had no idea what to say to that, so he just nodded. "It's sweet, and I'll see you in your cabin this evening." And with that, he too disappeared down the gainway. Professor Aronnax just sighed, his heart still warm, got completely out of the diving suit and returned to his cabin.

He met Conseil and Ned on the way, and as they were curious where he'd gone with Captain Nemo, they returned to the cabin together so he could tell the story. Ned, as ever, was unimpressed ("Even your Nemo couldn't engineer some sea malarky with brown algae, Professor!") and Conseil was his usual unflappable self ("Monsieur must be curious.").

After a few hours, Professor Aronnax assured Conseil he wasn't in need of his service, and he and Ned left for dinner in their own cabin. Professor Aronnax sat at his desk to catalogue the day's excursion in his journal. He wrote out the journey, the details, the observations, and was just wishing he'd saved some of the seaweed to sketch when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he called, getting up to open the door. On the threshold stood Captain Nemo holding a tray, upon which was a decanter, two glasses and a plate of what looked like petit fours. "What's this?" he asked, smiling a rather stunned smile between the cakes and the captain.

"This was what we needed the _phaeophyceae_ for," he said, simply. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Captain Nemo stepped over the threshold and set the tray down on the desk. Professor Aronnax shut the door gently behind him, and they both reached for the decanter at the same time. Over Professor Aronnax's protests, Captain Nemo filled both glasses, then picked up one of the small cakes.

"As you know, we derive sugar from certain seaweeds, but this species in particular has an excellent depth of flavor I know you'll appreciate," explained Captain Nemo, and Professor Aronnax couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "Try." Professor Aronnax took the cake and bit into it. His eyes widened.

"That's _lovely_ ," he said, once he'd swallowed the delicate bite. Captain Nemo smiled approvingly, took one for himself and raised a glass. Professor Aronnax did the same, and they toasted each other before immediately breaking into conversation about the unique property of this particular seaweed. Yet again, that warm, almost domestic feeling was upon them, but this time…

…it was sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> So delicious~
> 
> I think of comments and kudos when I summon my kekkai, leave me some!


End file.
